


Note 20191226

by a_mole_of_moles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mole_of_moles/pseuds/a_mole_of_moles
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 4





	Note 20191226

英智是敌国被俘的文官，凛月阵营的人违反国际惯例，对英智用了过量的催情剂实施拷问，结果是他半条命差点没了。为了不让重要的俘虏和情报来源就这么挂了，他们命令凛月和英智结合  
这个人选也是考虑过的，因为凛月的哥哥零和主张这样处置英智的人是同一个派系  
这种事交给外人去办肯定不行啊  
至于这种拷问的方式，说是狗急跳墙也不过分  
凛月本质上成了约束零的工具  
可是凛月当时无法反抗这个安排  
就连他都被下了药  
英智当时由于非人道拷问的关系，意识非常模糊，可以说凛月碰到他之前他差不多是睡着的样子  
手背和手臂上有好几块淤青，挂着维持生命的营养液。下体插着肛塞和药物，用来抑制不正常的发情状态  
凛月有意识到自己这么做了，日后会成为牵制零的工具和把柄  
但他确实反抗不了  
怎么说呢，生物本能还是强大。当医护人员把所有的器械设备撤走，只留他们两个人的时候，凛月的信息素对英智的身体产生作用了  
仿佛是为了贯彻对国家的忠诚而昏迷数日的青年文官醒过来了  
他虚弱地看着凛月，试图开口说话却又放弃，眨了几下眼睛，好像知道等待自己的是什么样的命运。凛月看着这个模样的他，心里说不上是什么感觉，恨自己只能像个提线木偶一样去做不想做的事。  
这里要开车的话就是很长很长的一段了  
结果是凛月把英智扎扎实实地标记了，日熟了，英智虚弱的身体本来就没法反抗他，渴望性爱的肉体对凛月的所有碰触都欣喜若狂。他是真的爽了，也是真的难过。他们没有说话，甚至没有叫过彼此的名字。英智只有在凛月插入生殖腔的时候很微弱地说了一句不要，就没有别的话语了。这一次做完，英智的生理指标稳定下来了，等待他的是另一轮漫长的折磨和拷问，而凛月和零也因为这件事多了一个洗不掉的把柄，同时也是污点。  
军方还是没能从英智口中掏出他们急需的情报  
迫于其他邻国背后的各种小动作，这两个国家决定停火休战  
战时对英智施加的反人道行为自然也被提出来进行审判  
以当时的局势来说，大人物们是希望凛月顶包，这样就可以更深地控制住零  
但是英智在法庭上宣称凛月也是被迫的  
他闻到了他身上有某种药物的味道  
这里有一段非常不人道不要脸的嘴仗。英智的理由是那个气味和双方的信息素味道完全不同，实际上很呛人  
如果自己不是被投放过其他药物，根本无法忍受和凛月共处一室  
更讽刺的是他还真就拿得出物证  
说起英智要怎么办，这个确实很烦  
根据一堆狗屁法案和公约，英智可以选择若干种方案  
一种是英智做手术去除标记，同时恢复名誉  
一种是对凛月化学阉割，迫使他无法再标记其他omega（这个其实也很不公平  
比较温和一点的处理是国家赔偿+跨国婚姻  
凛月本来觉得英智会选最严厉的处理方式。他那天对英智绝对算不上友善，真就，还满过分的  
也没想过两个人还有坐着面对面说话的机会  
好像要让英智当场受孕一样，操了他一遍又一遍  
事实上英智几次努力挣脱和逃跑，都被凛月拖回去更加亲密地操弄了。生理上真的甜，心理上……  
谈到怎么处理标记，英智申请和凛月单独谈谈  
凛月也不知道事到如今还有什么可谈的  
他就是做了。他不想作无谓的辩解，也不想听英智的抱怨和诉苦  
至于英智这个态度，其实他的证词有点问题，情理上他不应该作出对凛月有利的发言。英智这个证词出来骚动很大，他本人也受到了许多不人道的盘问  
他想借这件事，让零欠自己一个人情——这是凛月和他面对面谈过之后的感觉  
至于要不要动真格地策反零，就看局势了  
英智选的处理方法是让凛月和他一起生活一段时间  
对，是凛去英的国家，和他一起居住  
这么一来，原本打算让凛月顶包的人  
就没法把凛月放在零眼前刺激他约束他了  
凛月察觉这件事后非常生气  
这么一来他还是成了牵制哥哥的道具，他讨厌这样  
他还威胁英智，叫他打消这个念头。他们现在是生物学上的配偶，英智无法反抗他的性要求。  
英智苦涩地笑了一下，说。我为什么要反抗  
你恨我这件事我比谁都清楚  
我的身体已经彻底属于你了，你想要我只能给你。  
凛月就真的走过去，对着他释放信息素了。当然可以，由于之前严重的侵害行为，凛月眼下戴着手铐，不可能对英智实际做些什么（其实他做了什么我也喜闻乐见，就让英主动）  
面对这样的试探和挑衅，英智还是很沉得住气。凛月看他态度这么坚决，觉得无趣，坐了回去  
最后英智就真的……把凛月带回了他的国家，他长大的城市

不过凛月去了英智那边，限制是相当、相当、相当多的  
他要是继续留在国内，就是高层牵制零的工具和把柄  
他出境了，反而是件好事  
这个处理方法其实是暂缓的手段，后面显然还有下文。至于怎么个下文，要看两个人相处得怎么样了。  
只给出一种解决方法（即O做手术去掉标记）太不人道，这方面由于O是完全意义上的弱势方和受害者，会给予最大限度的选择权。  
和英智有类似经历的omega，在官方记录中，有一部分人最后选择了自杀  
由于生命权是最高层级的权利，连宪法都无法阻止一个被侵犯被强行标记的omega自杀。  
放弃生育权的也有  
英对凛的态度没有走比较简单的路线，比较大的原因还是1、英智当时判断出他是被强迫的 2、凛月的哥哥零是重要人物  
当然他这个基本思路也是凛月讨厌他的重要原因  
对你没看错，凛月没被化学阉割他还反过来讨厌英智  
因为英智这个态度是把他哥看得比他重  
他作出抉择时判断的依据不是凛月这个人怎么样，而是凛月的哥哥零这个人怎么样  
这么重要的决定，影响他的因素居然是和零有关的种种  
按凛月的性格，不可能毫无察觉毫无反感  
凛月从一开始就把英智视为天降横祸，一点不客气地吃干抹净，放任本能把他日了个爽  
英智的态度根本不强求凛月对他抱有好感  
英智关注的不是凛月本身，这点让凛月很不爽

他俩在审判中途独处的那十分钟本来也交流不出什么有用的东西  
凛月当面质问英智是不是脑子有病还是性癖独特，英智非常冷静地否认了。  
凛月说他不想离开自己的国家，英智说这样对你和你的哥哥更有利。  
然后就出现了我们昨晚提过的那一段。  
他问英智你就不怕我再侵犯你吗，你的身体现在完全不能反抗我的性需求。英智也就那么说了，凛月愈发觉得这个人不正常，还老阴险的，满脸写着不高兴。

后面的相处大概会是这样的  
由于凛月这个身份实在很特殊，他在英智那边其实是吃闲饭的状态。他不被允许在英智的国家从事长期稳定的工作，打零工观光倒是可以的，也不知道这算哪种签证。  
他住在英智家，生活开支的一部分由国家承担（这个算国家赔偿，凛月的国家赔偿给英智的）英智带他在居住的城市逛过，没太管他平时做什么。这个处理方式唯一对omega不利的还是性需求。由于凛英在生物学上已经是固定配偶，英确实无法抵抗凛月的交配请求。凛月对英智本来就不是很看得惯，想要的时候也不会特别顾虑他的感受（啊，好像太任性了呢）  
转机在于凛月留在英智身边，一点点了解到他当初被俘背后另有隐情，了解到他在职场派系斗争中孤军作战，甚至和他一起经历过被人暗杀。英智对他总是不抱什么期望的态度，这点也让凛月觉得自己被人小瞧了。英智顶着发情期在家熬夜加班，凛月会强行推倒他和他做，英智也只是叹着气说你别弄乱我的东西，却不会说你别弄疼我。凛月在床上对他不算温柔，有一些试探性的轻微性凌辱，可英智本来就对他没有期待啊，凛月没有言语羞辱他就谢天谢地了。就算遇到危险英智也是一副和你无关、你可以不用来的、我死了对你不是更方便吗，的态度，可是凛月真的没法坐视他被人暗杀，被自己人暗杀，为什么非要这样？A对于自己标记过的O，除了独占欲和性欲，还有保护欲啊。英智一直在身体上接纳他在精神上远离他，过于理所当然地把两个人放在对立面，在他身边呆的越久，凛月越对这种态度感到不满足。他希望英智能够稍微信任他一点，依赖他一点，生死关头能够向他求助而不是一脸我死了你就可以自由了的决绝，他真的没有这么、这么恨他，他对英智的感情不是这么冷漠而不讲道理的。  
凛月最初对英智不满的点在于英智对于这么重大的事情做出抉择的时候评判权衡的重要依据居然是他的哥哥  
凛英其实信息不对称。凛不了解英，英却了解零，连带地也稍微了解凛  
像英智这种……把自己的感受豁出去白给、缓和甚至怀柔的处理方式，对他本人是最大的不人道  
凛月重视人的自我主张和个人感受，英的做法和他三观相悖，还无意中贬低了他的存在价值，所以会在床上欺负他  
他们结合的生理体验真的很甜，但凛月一直……不能算赢了吧  
英本来也拿他没什么办法，在床上任他摆布，却也不是那种卑微谄媚的态度……  
他在精神上就没有接纳凛月  
这种强势的态度和疏离的应对，以一个被强暴被标记的omega来说，（在那种眼光看来）是有点欠收拾  
其实两个人日常相处也渐渐变得照顾彼此  
英智本来就挺忙的，雇佣了人来打扫屋子，不可能对着凛月呼来喝去。凛月在英智那儿，我怀疑有点养胖了，因为远离原本严酷的政治斗争  
这个政治斗争怎么收场我没想好。可以肯定的是，英智提出来的要求，大大缓和了外界施加给零的压力。  
然后因为他俩是血亲，写信还是可以的，尽管会被拆，还是专人递送  
啊，虽然是abo，科技树有点奇怪，这次我也想写信了  
凛月也不被允许用比较便利先进的技术手段传递信息、联络家人呀，万一他间谍呢  
他们两个国家的通信也没有完全恢复，现在是半吊子的状态，可以理解成没修好  
他们是为了抵御其他国家趁乱扰边搞小动作才各退一步停手的  
也就是说，还处于局部外战的状态  
其实凛月去英智那边待着，反而是一种保护

英智由于经历过那一轮折腾，不适合再上前线，两个人都窝在后方大本营，过着既亲近又疏离但也（暂时）算得上平静安稳的生活  
然后呢，由于凛月是这种个性的人，他俩第一次doi的时候就接吻了，很黏糊的舌吻。凛月不太理会那一套，以自己的感觉为优先。  
变相同居期间，有次两个人难得坐下来一起喝茶，英智忽然就提了这件事，说你以后能不能别吻我。凛月本来心情挺好的（因为那几天英智有点依赖他的小的动作细节）被他这么一cue又不乐意了。他说做的时候根本不可能刻意控制，而且你一副很希望我吻你的样子。英智说我没有希望你吻我，说到一半放弃了，大概他自己都觉得这样的对话毫无意义。  
（但对凛月而言英智是他标记的omega，他吻英智理所当然，而且他很喜欢吻英智时英智的反应）  
结果，这件小插曲之后最近的一次doi，凛月不但吻了英智，还靠接吻和手活让他射出来。英智射了他就说，你看，你果然很希望我吻你吧。英智闭上眼睛，表示您爱咋咋吧我真的不管了。然后凛月用道具堵着他的后面，要英智给他口交，不射出来就不插入他。英智没有办法只能照做，被凛月灌了一嘴的精液。这个地方其实有点问题，凛月是过分注重自己的感受并且以己度人，英智心里不乐意但他已经放弃抵抗了。凛月后来才明白英智误解了那天他的这个做法，把他没有道德评判的相互取乐、享受性爱，理解成了无视他的感受、向他宣示alpha在性权力结构中的压倒性优势地位。

凛月表达好感的举动英智完全没有领会，还理解成了相反的意思  
他是享乐主义没错，可他不会对自己不那么中意的人提这种要求  
或者说，他有点喜欢对方才会这样去要求对方（。  
总之他俩在doi的问题上挺鸡同鸭讲的，因为心理预期完全不一样  
生活上倒是慢慢变得互相照顾，记得住对方吃东西的喜好

英智他在凛月那边受了委屈也不会对凛月发作，因为他觉得这是他自己选的，凛月也没有真的很过分（说了是轻微性凌辱）他本来对凛月也没什么期待，凛月起初的态度也挺生硬的，所以在他看来，两个人就是迫不得已的炮友  
英智隐约感觉到凛月刻意对他，不太理解为什么总要针对他（或者用后面提到的思路解释  
前面那个不要接吻，提出来就招来这样的后果，所以英智就再也不提了（嗯，推得更远了呢  
凛这个态度，英更加不想表达自己真实的意愿  
总觉得会被凛月……怎么说，打蛇上棍？  
就是你越提出自己不舒服不喜欢的点，对方越要针对你  
其实这种关系还满糟心的，尤其是在性关系里，尤其两个人的相识的契机还是死亡开局  
相对地，凛月也很不理解英智对有些事不喜欢不乐意，干嘛不说出来，明明白白地拒绝  
（不过后来是凛月先觉得自己做得过分了吧?）  
这个主要还是他俩做得太艳情了，英智身体本来就不好，真的撑不住，意识断片断得有点……久  
由于英对凛的态度确实挺消极的，很少在床上撒娇求饶，除非实在赶不上进度脱不开身，他不会拒绝凛月的交配（……）需求  
……所以就，做得太激烈，昏过去一小会，醒的时候身体下意识地退缩，拒绝了凛的碰触  
凛月的第一反应是我都这样明示暗示我对你有好感了你还这么提防戒备我，他有点气  
凛月发出过许多示好的信号，英智全都recpet了但没有receive  
英智看出他眼睛里受伤和恼怒的那一下，怎么说呢，更加畏惧他了  
他一直用放弃抵抗的方式回避和打磨这个人的锐气和侵略性  
如果在这里刺激到他让他觉醒的话，英智没有把握抵御得了凛月真正的侵略，所以他更加畏缩

一直在doi中表现地坦荡从容的英智头一次流露出畏惧的神情，凛月这个时候才意识到他和这个人从见面的那一天起就有无法逆转的格差，他也是会怕的；他明明很受伤，却一直强迫自己不在意  
而一直伤害他的人，是他自己  
意志再怎么坚强，omega的身体终究是有生理极限的  
英智只能用这种方式去缓和、磨平凛月的侵略感  
试问一个自尊心很高的人要如何洗脑自己一次次心平气和地跟强行标记他的人doi  
他能忍仅仅是因为凛月脸好看吗？

凛月察觉到英智也会害怕他之后心里很伤，又酸又苦的感觉。他恨原来那些小小的温馨甜蜜原来只是自己一厢情愿，他也很后悔没有早一点看明白这个人一直在勉强自己  
其实他还是半信半疑，为什么到了这种时候英智才流露出对他的畏惧？他们第一次做的时候，法庭中止私下谈话的时候，这个人带着他来到这个家的时候，他明明不是这样的  
站在英智的角度，他一直觉得凛月对他怀有敌意（不是恶意，是敌意  
因为凛月是被迫强暴他的，他的存在相对于凛月是个洗不掉的污点  
凛月【当时】也没有什么怜惜，任由生理欲望自由发挥  
英智反抗不了，但他都记得  
如果凛月【现在】动真格地针对他、攻击他、羞辱他，英智真的很难有效地应对他，这里面有一点点生理上的原因。omega对于标记了自己的alpha有本能的盲从、迷恋和崇拜  
凛月在“同居”期间的doi充分展现出他作为alpha的侵略性，加上性格本来就比较任性妄为、注重个人感受，英智根本不敢碰他的锋芒  
他们在生物学上是配偶，住在一起会有生理上的安心、依恋和满足  
但是精神上就………………  
也许标记那次英智哭着求饶就不会这样了吧  
他让凛月对他有一种无坚不摧的错觉，把自己脆弱的部分包裹得严严实实  
可是百密一疏，心理上的戒备和劣势终究还是会泄露出来  
英智就没在凛月面前示弱求饶过，一直都是顺从或者抵抗（感觉自己说了一句病句  
所以凛月会错意也不能怪他，确实是英太强撑了，以至于凛没有意识到他对英是一个多么大的威胁和噩梦  
凛只是不理解英不乐意这样那样为什么不表达出来，没有感觉到对方是怕自己所以不表达出来  
去掉标记的手术对英智来说有风险，他的身体经不住那一顿折腾，非要做的话可能会死或者终身不育。所以英智其实也没得选  
他……他不忍心化学阉割凛月，虽说对敌人、加害自己的人仁慈真的没有意义  
强行去掉标记可能会死或者不育这件事，凛月很晚很靠后才知道的。  
他自己也可以想的，英智当初为什么选了这个善后方式  
直接把他绝育不就好了吗？何必那么麻烦  
是他擅自脑补了英智要策反零所以胁迫他当人质，相处久了又有了感情  
也许从一开始他就完全估错了这个人，他的善良和忍耐

\-----------------------------------

之前那个doi途中忽然暴露出英智其实害怕凛月的场景，我在后面接的是凛月小声安抚他，用一种比较亲密的体位温柔地抱了他，可是你的那段话让我改变主意了  
这边提一下我的个人感觉，在doi的感官体验这个问题上，我个人的私设，英智的生理感受应该是凛英＞零英＞泉英，这个偏好是基于我对他“可能会喜欢有点痛但还是比较甜的doi”这个印象而来  
↑因为把又甜又痛结合得最好的人是凛月，而不是他哥（零没有弟弟那么“甜”  
这个故事的凛英由于实战次数比较多，凛月很清楚怎么摸英智他会比较舒服，怎么摸他会不满足。  
所以变动后的思路，在这个危险的场景，英智连续走错两步棋：第一步，他在身体状态不太好、意识没有完全清醒的情况下对凛月流露出抗拒和戒备；第二步，他在凛月表示惊讶和些微恼怒（嗯，我很喜欢这个词，完美表达了我心中这个场景这个时间点凛月的情绪）时，不仅退缩了，还把内心真正的情绪泄露出来，那就是他对凛月的阴影和畏惧。  
按英智的性格，这个时候他会急于掩饰或者回避，但凛月既然都能有恼怒这种情绪了，怎么可能让他在这种关头逃走，他是一定会紧咬不放的。  
凛月起身找了一块尺寸勉强的布料，让英智侧躺着，从背后蒙住他的眼睛，然后从他的咽喉往下摸，一边摸一边说，呵，原来小英（注：凛月第一次这么称呼英智并不是在doi途中，但英智表现得不太愿意这么被他叫，于是凛月改为只在床上这么叫他，尽管如此，这依然是个很少用到的称呼，一旦凛月这么叫他了，基本可以视为某种信号）也会怕我吗？我从以前就觉得奇怪，小英有那么多不愿意做的事为什么从来不说，那么你是不喜欢这样被我碰呢，还是这样被我摸呢？  
英智被他一套流程搞懵了，摸不清凛月到底是针对他要搞他还是单纯玩情趣。他这个时候真的状态不太好，没有余力立刻整理出头绪，正确推断出凛月的心态和意图。更致命的是他的身体非常非常依恋和渴求凛月的碰触，他本来就是他的omega，就算被他踩在脚下（此处打码）也兴奋得起来。凛月用那种小恶魔戏弄人的语气言辞撩拨他，描述他的身体变化。他以前从来不这样的，英智被他又说又摸，耳朵红得滴血。或许是眼睛被蒙住的关系，那种戒备提防的气息也减弱了许多。  
凛月用甜腻地语调向他撒娇，好像他们是一对货真价实的恋人。他对英智这儿也要那儿也要，哪儿都不肯放过，明明知道怎么摸他他会最兴奋，却假装不懂，总喜欢吊他胃口。英智怎么可能正面回答他的调情，被他摸得头晕眼花找不着北，理智几乎要绷断了。他在凛月的攻势下喘息哭泣，渐渐地又有点推拒的意思冒出来。可是凛月不给他再构筑心理防线、麻痹自我的机会，他直接摸到英智下体那个早就渗出体液的入口，细长的手指不容拒绝地插进软肉，用英智喜欢的节奏抽送起来。英智一下子就呜咽出声，弓起的后背微微颤抖，凛月一边小声安抚他，一边摸他其他敏感带。他用劝诱的语调、甜腻的嗓音说着温存的言语，可那些话其实也在询问英智，你在怕我什么，你怕我怎样对你？你以为我会怎么对待你？  
原本这种程度的插入无法满足英智已经习惯和凛月性交的身体，可是凛月这次耐心真的好得出奇，没有一贯的强势和任性，反而温柔、体贴到让人警惕的地步。英智意识上是警惕了，可是身体完全无法抗拒这种讨好他的爱抚。那个总是以自己的感觉为优先的凛月，居然会在性爱中体谅、讨好他的感受，这让英智很疑虑，思想却被身体的快感带着走，没有余力立刻分析出个所以然。  
直到他在凛月手里射精，英智都没想通今天吹的什么歪风、搞的什么邪术，这个人怎么忽然这样。他喘着气，狼狈地支起身体试图和凛月拉开距离，可是凛月从身后追了上来，按住他试图挣脱蒙住眼睛的布料的手。凛月语调有点怪异地说我还想要，英智听了真是眼前发黑，然后被凛月死死压在床上。他真的头晕，但他不想在这种时候说出口，他不想再暴露更多的弱点给这个人知道了，于是他选择沉默。凛月并没有立刻动作，原本充满情色感的场面唐突地停顿了几十秒，这停顿太久了，久到英智有些担心凛月又想怎么作弄他。他犹豫着是否要用撒娇的语气试探一下，凛月的手伸了过来，轻轻掰开他的嘴唇，英智来不及拒绝也不敢拒绝，就这么蒙着眼睛、身体赤裸、身体好几处糊着凛月的精液，被这个比他小几岁的男人扎扎实实地吻了。  
他这一吻下来，英智又是一阵缺氧、脑子发昏。他真的禁不起小祖宗这么折腾，还想做什么快点做完行不行，到底想怎么样能不能快点有个着落。正当他破罐子破摔七想八想的时候，凛月终于放开他，英智感觉额头有什么东西滴落下来，又好像是错觉。他伸手去碰额头，被凛月中途拦住。这人像小孩子一样非要和他十指交握，英智已经没有办法可想，也不知道怎么反应才好，只能任凭他摆布。感觉到身体被他摆弄成容易插入的体位，英智在心里苦笑，到头来他们也只能是这种关系，他不希望也不期待有更多的，他不想再被这个人伤害了。  
凛月第二次凑过来的时候，英智已经完全放弃了，他配合地张开嘴，准备迎接凛月那充满侵略性的亲吻。可是那个人这次只是很浅地亲了亲他，稍微用力吸了一下他的舌头，只吻了一小会就分开了。英智不知道两个人这几轮折腾下来究竟出了多少汗，脸上湿漉漉的有点不好受。凛月摸着他的脸说，不用看着我的眼睛的话，你就不会怕了吧。英智觉得这句话有点酸，可他已经没有力气出声询问凛月的意思。他在黑暗中等待凛月新一轮的掠夺，等来的却是柔软的口腔包裹性器的触感，他受惊地弹了一下，下意识地撑起上身试图逃开这不知意图为何的对待。凛月不顾他的挣扎，将他秀气的阴茎含得更深，空出来的手紧紧扣住他的腰。英智感觉头皮都要炸了，他一百个不情愿，不愿意凛月对他做这种事，因为他们不是能做这种事的关系，他拒绝面对凛月可能也许对他怀有的情感，这绝对是小恶魔的一时兴起，他不能承认，不能认可，不能接受这种感情、这种可能性。这是他绝对不想要的。

\------------------  
他这个地方心情很矛盾，以他的性格应该是紧咬不放问个清楚，可是看英智这个人又很那个，凛月不想逼得太紧，把英智推得更远。  
所以他蒙着英智的眼睛，言语强奸他戏弄他，他都那么爱抚他吊着他了，仍然逼不出英智的求饶，凛月心里那个难受的劲啊。人在做爱的时候很容易暴露本性，英智的本性与其说害怕他，倒不如说把自己裹得严严实实，不想再被他抓到一丝破绽，这种态度你说是害怕吧，其实更像拒绝，一种受过伤害后非常绝望的、不给对方一点补救机会的拒绝。而且英智被蒙山眼睛、被他言语调戏，这都没求饶，凛月真的很受打击。怎么说呢，在凛月眼里，英智的心太冷也太硬了，真就一闪而过的畏惧，稍微错过就再也抓不到了，他的心对他大门紧锁，他永远找不到进去的路，这怎么能叫人不难过呢？  
凛月明白自己必须做点什么，现在不是生气的时候，他在乎英智到底是怎么想的，英智真正的感受和意愿是怎样的。可是，既然他变得在意英智了，他不太可能那么莽，不留余地不给台阶，步步紧逼。如果真的在乎他喜欢他，明知道他内心可能伤痕累累只是一直强撑，为什么还要逼得那么紧呢。  
英智在凛月身下忍耐惯了，一直装得很平静很强势，整个形象就很稳。然后这个“稳”有一天忽然碎了，裂开一个角，露出柔软的真面目，凛月他忍心直接敲碎了把英智的心挖出来看吗？  
他如果这么做，那就真的只是小孩子的任性，带着玩乐的心态和他相处。任性、肆意惯了的凛月、向来以个人的感受和体验为重的凛月，居然也会谨慎耐心地去试探英智，小心翼翼地触碰他，这也许是因为他真的把他这个人放在心里去怜惜去尊重了吧。也许他是真的爱他，才会变得不那么像平日的自己。


End file.
